Maybe The Universe is Telling Us Something
by CherSwaggerBrat
Summary: After Emily broke up with Paige,Paige joins a fighting club.What will be Emily's reaction when she finds out about Paige being in a fighting club? What happens when the Rosewood high school swimming team goes to celebrate their victory by going at the bar where Paige and Emily had their first karaoke date?


**_Paige's POV_**

After Emily broke up with me and leaving me standing there watching her walking away with tears in my eyes,I noticed that I wasn't strong at all.I needed something to get Emily off my mind.I thought maybe a drink could help me but I was voice and her laugh kept running through my head with all the memories that we've been through. It sucks being heart broken.

When I was having a sip from a glass of tequila,I noticed a flyer. It was a sign up application for a fight club. I thought that if 'A' will go against me now,I will have a possibility that I won't get hurt. Besides I have nothing to lose now. I got up from the stool and walked next to the flyer. I picked up a pen and wrote my full name when I noticed that practice will starts in two days.

Saturday came and I knew that I had to get ready for my first fight club practice so I slipped out of bed and started to make my hair into a pony tail. Since I showered last night,I changed into sports clothes. A simple half top and leggings with I was done eating pancakes for break fast, I opened the fridge and grabbed three small bottles of water. I put them into my backpack and grabbed my car keys.

When I got there,I saw people about the same age as I am and even leader of the fight club made us sit and started to tell us the rule was that there was no rules. Some of the members grinned and the others had a worried impression on their face. Everyone was worried to get hurt but they knew what they had signed up for.

The leader,Andrew started calling our names to get into pairs for the rest of the year. I got paired up with a brunette girl. I could tell she was latina and she definitely looked a like Emily.

"I guess we should know each others name if we are going to see each other twice a week during this year, yeah? I'm Santana" The latina formed a smile on her lips as she turned facing me when she dropped her jacket on the floor next to her black bag.

"I'm Paige" I said forming a small smile.

-:D-

It's been a month since I joined the fight club. It was fun but sometimes I do bleed but it's worth it. Fighting makes me forget about Emily and I let the anger out. More like let out all the pain that I've been feeling in the past month. It's hard to get over someone who you fall in love with. At school,Emily barely makes eye contact with me or even talk to me but she knows something is wrong because I think she noticed some bruises on my face but she doesn't even bother to ask about it or at least she tries but she closes her mouth and walks away. It's like she deleted all her feelings for me and all the memories. Everything. It hurts.

Last night,Carly,a girl from the fight club,tried to make fun of Santana because she wasn't into guys,I got mad and I started a fight with her.I don't know what got my I woke up the next day,I had bruises all over my face.I tried to hide it with some make up but whenever I touched them,It started to hurt like hell.

I was walking down the hallway when someone tapped my back making drop my hoodie.I turned taking one ear phone down when I saw Spencer standing there looking at me.

"Paige..I was wonde-Are those bruises?What happened to you?"

"W-What? Nah it's nothing I just fell off my bike,needed something?" I asked as I put a hoodie on again.

"I was wondering if you didn't see Toby around? He's not picking up my calls" She said with a little pout.

"I saw him outside talking with Caleb like fourteen minutes ago"

"Thanks! Are you sure you fell off your bike?" She asked again still looking at me suspicious .

"Leave it Spencer.I'm fine" I said as I walked two steps backwards before I could walk normally to my AP English I sat at the back of the class like I used to do,I saw Emily walking in with both looked at me and I quickly guessed that Spencer told her about my bruises on my face.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked as she dropped her bag on the desk and sat on the chair facing me.

"Hello to you too"

"Yeah Hi,what happened?"

"Why do you care?" I asked,turning my face to look at eyes wide open when she saw the bruises.

"How did you get the bruises?

"Why do you care?" I asked again.

"Paige..just tell me.."

"It's none of your business Emily!"

And with that, our AP English teacher walked in and told us she was ready to give us an assignment for next bell rang,and students from my class started to walk out of the class,I picked up my stuff and started making my way out of class. All of the sudden,I felt somebody dragging me into the girls bathroom.

"What the hell?"

"ssssh it! It's us" Hanna shushed me.

"Are you going to tell us what the heck happened to you? Emily is worried" Aria added.

"She's now worried? After a month not making eye contact with me?"

Silence dropped and the tiny brunette and the blonde one looked at each soon as I saw that they weren't about to speak again,I rolled my eyes a little and walked out of the bathroom.

**_Aria's POV_**

"She's not going to tell us!"

"I have plan" I told her.

"What plan?"

"Following her?"

We both agreed about my plan and after that I texted Emily and Spencer to meet us after school with the plan.

**_Emily's Pov_**

We followed her into a exotic, place as she was holding her back pack and made her way into a building. Hanna and I followed her,leaving ten footsteps away from her. We looked through the building door window as we saw Paige walking towards a girl. After minutes of watching people getting along. All of the sudden,I saw people started fighting. Suddenly I saw that girl giving a Paige small punch and Paige quickly defended her somehow Paige got hit in the face and fell on the ground. I quickly opened the door a ran to them.

"PAIGE! Are you ok?!" I touched her chin with my finger as I saw some blood on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind or what?!" I yelled at the girl the one who hit Paige in the face.

"What ar-are yo-you doing h-here?" Paige said with a shaky voice.

"What I'm doing here? I'm here to know whats up with you! Seriously Paige? Fighting?!"

"Why do you even care? Aren't you suppose to be with your girlfriend?"

"Whatt? Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Blonde girl,blue eyes,girl who says more lies more than she breaths?" Paige said with a little harsh voice when she stood up from the floor and walked away from her to the girls bathroom.

"Who Ali? She's not my girlfriend!" I said as I chased her to the bathroom.

"Who are you kidding? Tell that to a nine year old!"

**_Paige's POV_**

Great. Now she's following me. Isn't it enough that she's been chasing my dreams too? I've been having weird dreams about her.I end up waking up in the middle of the night screaming her name and then I realize that it's just a nightmare. After a month,she's now caring again about me? How's so?

When I walked into the girls bathroom,I walked towards the mirror and looked at the bruises on my face.I opened the tap and started to put some water on my face to clean up the blood. When I closed the tap,I saw Emily standing there,watching me getting all cleaned up.

"Can you leave me alone?" I begged as I turned to look at her.

"Look at you! You're hurt! I heard that you aren't doing your assignments anymore an-"

"Who told you that? Spencer? I'm guessing she did since she's in every class with me" I told her as I could feel blood running from one of the bruises. "great" I mumbled as I turned back to the mirror.

"Just let me help okay?" She begged as she took some steps to me and lifted my chin up to check how deep the bruise was.

"Why do you come here? This place isn't good for 're better than this Paige" She blurted out and started to clean up the blood off my face.

"Because fighting makes me feel better and makes me get something off my mind" I sighed.

"Let me guess me..?" I nodded when she finally cleaned the blood.

A few days later,Emily still comes up to me to check how I was doing. My answer always has been the same. _'I'm doing fine' or 'I'm doing okay'. _Shekept doing that for almost three months now. I tried to push her away, and away from my heart,but she keeps coming to check on me or asks me if I wanted to hang out with her and her friends but as long as Alison DiLaurentis was living,I'm not going to take a step closer to that group even if they were the last people alive on this planet. During school,I see Emily looking at me when I walk through the hallway or during lunch,I do try my best to act like I didn't see her. This wasn't revenge to her for breaking my heart. It's just that I couldn't let her in once again. My heart was too broken.

Yesterday, Rosewood high swimming team,won the cup and the team suggested that we should celebrate and Since Emily and I are the co captains of the swim team we had to be organised the event at a bar where Emily and I went for our Karaoke date. When everyone was there,At the bar,I couldn't stop myself looking outside the window at the parking lot and having that small flashback when Emily leaned in and kissed me before she headed back home.

Mandy one of the swimmers,told me that Emily was waiting for me at that table.I started making my way towards her as I noted that she wore the same shirt and the same black jacket. It felt like I was in the past again but the only thing that was different was my hair.

"Hey.." She greeted me as she gave me a small wave.

"Hi" I smiled a bit at her as I sat in front of her. I noticed that some of our friends from the swimming team started making their way on the karaoke stage to sing.

"Planning to rock the house...again?"

"Maybe.. but I'm looking for a duet partner to sing,I'm not going to walk on that stage alone. Last time I walked on that stage,I had a nice duet partner"

"Maybe your old duet partner wants to sing a song with you again. I heard she got better with her vocals!" I gave her a small wink as I took a sip from the glass of vodka that Mandy held me earlier.

"If you see her around can ask her if she wants to re-do that day?"

Was she really asking me to re-do our date? After everything?

"Em.."

"No,it's fine.. you know what? Forget it. I'm stupid. I thought maybe we could re-do our relationship but I know that it's hard for you since Alison is back and this whole 'A' th-"

"Can you let me finish my-"

"sentence?"

I nodded.

"I didn't say no but maybe we should take things s-"

"Slow?" She cut me off once again like that time.

"Are you going to finish all my sentences?" I asked with a joke tone on my voice.

"I'm sorry.."

"That was a joke" I told her as I started playing with my wasn't new to me. This conversation happened in the past. It's like history is repeating itself without us knowing. **Maybe the universe is telling us something**. Maybe the universe is telling ME started talking about stuff, about school and we ended up talking about both agreed that we should take things slow but taking things slow isn't going to stop us from singing a song together. When we got dragged on stage, We started to sing and the night went really well. We exchanged goodbyes with our swim team before we walked outside the bar and I walked Emily to her car.

"Thanks for a great time tonight. I had fun" She told me with a bright smile on her lips.

"I had fun too"

Last time we were standing there,we kissed,I don't know what is going to happen next but my heart was telling me to go for it but my head was telling me to take things slow. She stepped in and pulled me into a huge hug. We stayed like that for almost four minutes. I know a hug isn't a kiss but it felt like it was. We agreed to take things slow. When the hug was broken, we waved at each other goodbye and I saw Emily getting into her car. All I know is that this night wasn't our last.


End file.
